Lone Tiger
by Kez Simpson
Summary: Kyo finally meets with Chen Guizhang what will he learn from this. Perhaps information about Ryo who knows? Secrets revealed fights all together in this action packed chapter 4.
1. A legend disappears

**  
Chapter I**

A Legend disappears

_They say a saga never ends; it only gets renewed like an ever turning wheel. Much like a train and its tracks on a predetermined destination it eventually meets its end; however that train much traverse that path once again for it is its duty to move passengers for one place to another. What duty has been invested into the Steam family?_

_**Hazuki Residence **_

_**Nov 28, 2014 2000 PM**_

"Why did he leave; and where did he go....?" A young handsome man; favoring that of Japanese origin questioned himself. A silent downpour trickled upon the roof; as he sat in his room reading a letter from his farther. His hair an ebony texture was neatly combed forward; like his farther his cheekbones could be seen clearly through his face. Also, like his farther his eyes were amber in color going nicely with his nose ; which was shaped evenly between. It was apparent that his face was a mixture between a square and sphere. Much like his farther his apparel was plain and was meant to be that way not to draw unnecessary attention. He sported a dark blue windbreaker with a black tee shirt bias to the cover; below he wore blue jeans and plain white socks; since it was Japanese custom not to wear footwear in the house. Once again he recited the letter his father had left behind.

"Kyo, _A man is nothing without duty. For in life duty is one of the many virtues a martial artist must follow. I have seen many things; and travel to far lands blinded by a foolish goal. I did not know in my travels that I was becoming a powerful Martial Artist both physically and mentally. But even if you are a man of virtue; you still have convictions. In life or death these convictions will stay with you forever. _

"What do you mean father....?" Once again he questioned himself.

Kyo didn't understand; his face showed obvious distress. To have your mentor as well as your guardian depart from you tends to break ones will. Ryo Hazuki was his father and Sensei; their relationship in the dojo was as it should have been; master to pad wan in a JedI speaking sense. Outside of the dojo it was similar in the respect level; though Ryo refused to be called master by his son inside the household. Ryo was much like his father in the sense of discipline and manners. He embedded the four wude of budo into the Hazuki style. They were the four pillars that balance his art; and each of his students had to know the meanings like a second nature.

The young Hazuki practitioner exited his room making a quick right into the kitchen. The light emulated a small table and the chairs around it. A few wooden cabinets aligned the small kitchen; canned household goods were stocked in them. His mother Nozomi sat there weeping having already read the letter that Kyo finishing observing. Nozomi face shared the same distraught expression as her son; she looked up at him.

"Do you understand it Kyo-san?" The wrinkles under her dark brown eyes showed her aging; though one could see where beauty once lied. Her hair still had a dark texture to it; though it favored a salt and pepper shade then anything. She had known Ryo for a very long time before they had been wedded. Nozomi and Ryo were childhood friends; when people made fun of here because she made frequent trips to Canada. He would always defend her; in high school he was one of her closes friends as well. Although; she had girlfriends she associated with; the flower girl fell for Ryo. Even releasing her deepest feelings for him in Sakura park; even though he didn't give a reassuring response she knew he cared then. Ryo's father's murder and his quest to find the mysterious Chinese culprit was all that drove him. So he went off to China; and she went to Canada. Fate would have it that they would meet years later once again in Sakura park; and the rest was history.

"No....." His voice dry with silent grief.

"Ryo....he was always like this; leaving without saying goodbye proper." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Kyo sat down at that table next to his mother; hoping to comfort her by his presence. Nozomi was the caring -nurturing type mother that come to know and love. She diligently did all the household chores and cooked delicious dishes for the family. Her love for flowers were still there as she tended a beautiful garden with an assortment of colors in the bunch. The cherry blossom tree is usually where she spent her time in the evening relaxing with the voice of the wind.

"Mother but why would he leave like this; could it be something this important that he would leave no leads?"

"Your farther was always like this Kyo; he doesn't want us to get involve that is why he did this..." She spoke in a low tone.

"Not get involve? Could it be that serious?" Kyo tone begin to raise.

Nozomi sighed and looked Kyo into the eyes as if she was about to release a secret about his father and sensei that he didn't already know.

"Did your farther ever tell you about his quest, Kyo?"

"Only bits in pieces; and usually had something to do with my training and why I needed to learn something." Kyo answered quickly; not knowing what she was getting at.

"His quest was a quest of vengeance; for a man that murdered his father." She paused and looked away.

"My grandfather was murdered....." Kyo said shocked; for Ryo had never told the story behind Iwao's death.

"Yes; right before your father eyes." A familiar voice spoke from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Master Fukahara-san...?" Kyo responded immediately recognizing the voice.

Master Fuk-san dark hair was combed backwards held in place by some chemical gel; he didn't look much like the inexperienced young Fuk-san. Instead his dark brown eyes were tainted with an unwavering seriousness. He took off his dark leather jacket revealing; a normal but toned build; under he wore a red long sleeve shirt that had some silly animation hinting a hidden geek personality within him. The dark jeans he had on went with the leather jacket he hung on the adjacent coat rack.

"Master Iwao was killed by a powerful Martial Artist; he went by an alias Lan Di."

He nodded to Nozomi as a greeting as he said this.

"Master Fukahara-san did Ryo speak to you before he left did he leave any clues?" Kyo interrogated his elder.

"He told me not to follow him Kyo; that is all." Master Fukahara-san look was sincere as was his tone.

Kyo looked at Nozomi; an unwavering determination begin to burn in his eyes.

"I will find him...." Kyo voice boomed with confidence.

Nozomi was shocked by the sudden response.

"I will not allow you too!" She immediately responded; her tone rising with each word.

"Mother, but I must; father may be in a dangerous way; why else would he leave without telling where he was going" Kyo countered

Nozomi shook her head disagreeing.

"Even if that is so; I will not allow my only child....." She stopped overwhelmed by her feelings; she draped her face in her hands and begin to weep.

"Mother...." Kyo begin to go on; but then he stopped.

Kyo got up from his seat and begin to leave the kitchen; he looked to Master Fuk-san before he left.

"Master what is your advice?"

"Follow your mother instructions" He began silently. "Perhaps her opinion will change."

Kyo nodded and headed back to his room.

"But even if you are a man of virtue; you still have convictions...." Kyo recited his father's words once more as he laid down on his bed.

Hazuki Residence

Dec 1, 2014 0830AM

Kyo began his daily routine of personal hygiene before departing to school; his father location; the only thought burning in his mind as he crossed out of the Hazuki residence front yard.

Yamanose

Dec 1, 2014 0845AM

The sky was fair; clouds sparsely fabricating the sky; traversing from east to west. Blocking the sun's radiant shin whenever possible; oblivious to the extent of its action. Not like man; or any life form for that matter. Yamanose had went over a enormous technological upgrade; the streetlights ran parallel along the high wooden post. Minature satellites were posted on the post; to support a variety of communication aspects such as phone; internet etc. The hardball road has blackout lights which off a lithium battery; that are built into the pavement; in case of a power failure. The buildings were pretty much the same; made out of wood or brick. Lining the street. The Hazuki residence was probably the only home that still had the traditional Japanese home feel.

Kyo walked pass the shrine which was also unscathed by the ever growing technology.

"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry" Kyo said to himself.

Suka High

Dec 1, 2014 0901AM

Kyo walked in the classroom just as the bell ranged; everyone was already seated in looking at the odd one out who had just entered the classroom. The instructor Mr. Kazama; a man who looked to be in his mid forties; looked him up and down disrespectfully; his dark eyes beaming through the his glasses as if he glared hard enough, a projectile would shoot his student dead.

"Late again I see Mr. Hazuki..." He said mockingly.

"I..." Kyo didn't even bother to ponder an excuse.

"See that it doesn't become a habit..." he continued dryly.

Kyo started towards his seat; ignoring giggles and annoying stares that surveyed his body as he made his way across the room. He finally sat down in his assigned seat near the window; where he could wander in his thoughts from time to time; when Mr. Kazama would babble about some mindless equation pertaining to a chemistry formula that mattered little in life; or at least that is what Kyo thought. The classroom had a traditional feel; except all the desk had laptops with the current lesson plan; something about a sodium hydroxide mixture. Kyo didn't pay any attention to his laptop that much to care exactly what it meant. He begin to drift off and think about things that mattered; like his father's whereabouts.

"Same time, Kyo?" A feminine voice whispered to him as begin to gaze out the window.

Kyo sighed as soon as he heard the voice.

"Sakura..." he said in a impatient tone

She smiled and her eyes sparkled as they possessed an amber shade. Her vibrant dark hair streaked down to her shoulders; her face had a natural beauty for she did not wear makeup or any kind beauty cosmetics. She wore the school uniform; navy blue ribbon tied to a sky blue jacket and white undershirt. The mini skirt was the same color as the jacket; and went well above her knees.

"Are you afraid you'd lose?" She teased.

He shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't care either way. Kyo really wasn't in the mood; he didn't dislike Sakura. For she was actually one of his most trusted friends. But the disappearance of his father was his main concern.

"Something bite you last night Kyo?" She went on.

Kyo looked at her clearing his mind of all troubling thoughts as he did so.

"Same time....."

Suka High, Rooftop

Dec 1, 2014 1201PM

Kyo leaned against fence aligning the rooftop that was about twenty five meters wide. The sun had found its way to the highest point in the sky; beaming down with the full extent of its power. He glimpsed over to the only entry or exit to the roof; Sakura came walking through.

"Seems like I'm late" She said smiling; dropping her bag against the wall.

"It seems so..." Kyo looked down at the ground as he said this in a constant tone.

Sakura knew there was something invalid about the way Kyo was behaving. He was usually full of spirit and willing to compete. But now he seem distraught as if something had struck him; a significant of importance. She would find out.

"A martial artist does not let their heart weigh more than its weight." She started in a serious tone.

He smirked in looked intently at Sakura; he liked when she became preachy like a sensei would. Many times she did not know the meaning to her random quotes; so Kyo would play along and ask the meaning.

"And what does this mean oh honorable master?" Kyo played along.

"A martial artist must have supreme balance; and he can't maintain this balance if his heart is heavy. Even a feather more of weight could upset this balance." She went on; her hair swayed in the wind as she passed on her advice.

"I understand." Kyo agreed with what she was saying.

"So, what is the problem?" She interrogated once again.

Kyo would be blunt and get right to the point.

"My father, he has departed and has no real trace of his whereabouts...."

An alarmed look enveloped Sakura face; she knew Master Hazuki from the many tournaments she had seen him win throughout Japan. He had made his dojo famous; exhibiting the Hazuki style prowess throughout the Okinawa area. However, he was very strict about teaching the art to anyone. Having only a dozen students under his discipline; he was intent on keeping the style a blood art. Much like how the Samurai were with the sword discipline they taught; it didn't get out beyond trusted friends.

"Master Hazuki-san? Why would he just leave?" She seem very upset over the fact.

"He didn't _just leave; _it was more like he had a mission. A sense of duty; but for what I don't know..." Kyo answered before going on again.

"That's why I must find him...."

"A mission; sounds...Omoshiroi (Interesting)"

"Yeah sure does sound Omoshiroi. But my mother is forbidding me to pursue" Kyo yawned exhausted.

"When has that stopped you before?" She smirked as she spoke these words.

"Never." Kyo answered truthfully.

Kyo begin to take off his windbreaker revealing his arms; which were toned with developed muscles.

"So you've been working out have you? Strength for speed eh?" She teased as she raised her hands right below her chin; and slightly bent her knees; with her right leg forward.

"I've been going to the gym. The only thing that matters in fighting is power..." Kyo said in a cocky voice.

"My, I can't believe that's coming from someone I've bested before. Power is nothing without speed and skill. You've been training and don't realize that; you're still a beginning Kyo." She said; her voice exhilarated with the thought of the fight.

"You're right and you're wrong." Kyo shook his head.

"Oh?" She gestured quizzically.

"I admit that I'm a beginner; but you don't understand power do you? Power is a combination of Strength, speed, and skill. I'll show you what I mean."

Kyo got into the basic Hazuki stance; bending his knees and raising his hands slightly above his mid section.

"Koy (come)" Motioned his hand toward Sakura


	2. Big 3

**Chapter II**

Big 3

Suka High, Rooftop

Dec 1, 2014 1215 PM

Sakura charged forward striking ferociously with open hand strikes; rather then block and tire his forearms out. Kyo begin to agilely evade each strike; much like a boxing would weave in and out blows. Sakura changed up her attack pattern; striking her leg against Kyo's shin. The blow threw him off balance; he stumbled backwards trying to regain his balance. Sakura advanced on the opportunity; gliding forward with her elbow aiming at center mass. Kyo clumsily avoided the polished move by stumbling left at the last instance.

Sakura held her stance; her right elbow at a forty five degree angle; the non-aggressive arm positioned on the attacking elbow to apply optimal force. Her right leg arched at a ninety degree; while her left was positioned at a lesser angle for stability.

"Shi-to Ryu Karate; Elbow storm." Sakura boasted before returning to her normal fighting stance.

"Its similar to the Hazuki style Elbow assault. Focusing all your energy into that one blow. It can be deadly when utilize by a skilled practitioner." Kyo smirked then went on. "But why use your best move so early?" Kyo return to his starting stance upon saying this.

"My best? You're not ready for my best." She gestured her hand towards Kyo now.

Kyo dashed forward delivering a forward kick with his built momentum. Sakura stepped aside as if the move possessed little or no coordination; letting Kyo use his chi against him exposing his rear in the process. Kyo being the instinctive fighter that he is; caught on to this midway and immediately spun around with a back fist. Sakura ducked under the poorly aimed attack; and struck upward with a ridge hand to Kyo's ribcage; followed by an open hand strike to his solar plexus.

The young Hazuki let out a gasped of air; stepping back from the attacker nursing his rib with his left hand.

"Are you going to get serious now?" Sakura smiled; almost complimenting herself with her tone.

"Serious?" Kyo implied as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Haha Kyo; fine. Perhaps if I incapacitate you eh?" The confidence in here voice flowed with the breeze.

"Oh? So Master Sakura Tanaka will defeat the weak Hazuki practitioner?" Kyo mocked.

Kyo was discipline and well mannered; yet he possessed an unstable cockiness in his skill; most of the time he was right.

"Exactly…" she said agreeing.

Sakura charged in for another series; flinging her right hand skillfully towards Kyo's throat. Kyo swayed under the attack like; grabbing her arm as he did so Sakura eyes widen for she couldn't believe the lightning speed in which he use to evade and grasp her limb.

"Now?" Kyo egged her.

She struck her left leg fiercely at Kyo's head; Kyo simply blocked it with his open arm while clutching her arm tightly as he did so. She bit her lip trying to hold back any cries of pain. Kyo could see it her face; which was grimacing from the grip he had upon her. Sakura attacked with her other hand; only to find her arm captured in the same lock her right arm was. In her eyes he could see disbelief; for she knew what would come next.

Kyo pushed his body into Sakura's while locking his right leg to the rear of her legs. Sakura stumbled over his leg; slamming to the floor all in one motion. Dust rose up from the ground from the sudden impact.

"My father use to say…"Why invest your energy in a combination? If you can invest that energy into a single blow and destroy him." Kyo close his eyes reminiscing the moment his father told him that.

The young karate pupil found her way to her feet; dusting herself off as she did so. Sakura begin to look to the ground; disappointed that she had fell victim to such a basic move.

"Ah, so we got the tomboy and karate boy beating the crap out of each other Kenji…heh" A voice shouted from the entrance to the rooftop.

Kyo glanced over to the doorway; a detest expression envelope his face; as he watch the three figures fully enter. Each snickering or smirking some cocky expression, the "I'm better than you" look punks were accustomed to.

Two males and one female; all about Hazuki's age; both of the males dressed in similar attire; gray cotton top with white tee shirt underneath and gray bottoms to match the top. The female attire matched Sakura's.

"Big 3.….." Kyo said angrily yet in a low tone.

"Jerks!" Sakura cried out as she eyed the gang of three.

Kenji the leader continue to smirk; his hair had an animated dark tone, and it went shoulder length. He was about the average build and height for his age. A mixture of Japanese and Chinese; his eyes were a almost black, but in the sun they favored a dark brown. Many of the females at school adored his model like looks; which of course he didn't mind. A clever tactician; he was a natural leader and his subordinates didn't contest his decisions in crunch time. Kenji was arrogant and cocky like most teenagers; yet he had a kendo discipline; mixed with natural hand skills and footwork. His other two counterparts; Namura and Sora stood next to him smirking as if nothing could sway them.

Namura head was fully shaven; and his eyes a beady shape and dark texture. He wasn't good looking at all; not to intelligent either. However he possessed an enormous amount of strength within his bulky hull. Which was the main reason Kenji accepted the monstrous 6'3 figure into his cult like clique.

Sora was very quick and deadly with her hands; and was captain of the kickboxing team at Suka high. She was one hundred percent Japanese; her high cheekbones gave it away. Her eyes favored a dark shade; but glisten a bright amber in the sunlight. Her hair was cut short; and dyed a sun blonde. Lose strands draped over her right eye and occasionally she would casually stroke them aside for attention or to better her view when entering a fight. Her upper body was noticeably toned for a woman who was 5'7 in length. However her lower body looked to be exceptionally muscular; not very strange considering the sport she practiced.

"What do you want Kenji?" Kyo asked in a wary tone; knowing their intrusion could only mean foul play.

"What do you want Kenji?" Sora repeated the question in a mocking tone. "This Hazuki brat got some spunk don't he Kenji?"

Kenji remained silent as if his choice of words were to humble to be spoken right at that moment.

"Hazuki….." He finally started. "I hear your father went missing a couple of days ago…" In which he stopped again and stared Hazuki square in the eyes; waiting for some kind of response.

Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing; how could he know such information. Disbelief filled his eyes and he couldn't bring words to his mouth to describe the look that transpired across his face.

"I take it this is true by that expression…." He casually stroke his hair from the front of his eyes upon saying this.

"What's it to you loser!?" Sakura countered disrespectfully.

"Silence Karate brat!" Sora countered back.

Sakura growled but submitted when Kyo put his hand up; almost understanding that he could handle the dilemma himself.

"What's it to you, Kenji?" Kyo started.

"Hmm, let me update you on history you seem to not know of. My father Shinjo Tatsusaru is a well; very _powerful _man. Heck he practically owns New Suka harbor with his _legitimate_ shipping business."

He paused and begin to pace the rooftop; and to begin to contemplate a way to convey his thoughts.

"Well, apparently people seem to still have a sense of justice. A man name Chen Guizhang to be more precise. Decided to start a conflict with my father's activities. And I understand your father is among one of his subordinates. Which all you need to know." He stopped again.

Kyo didn't like where it was going but was prepared for the worst should it come to that. Guizhang, Kyo had seen him a lot around the dojo. He conversed a lot with his father about various things. Guizhang was also a powerful martial artist; Kyo could tell by his posture and the way he held his balance. Though he never openly show it.

"Your father, where is he?"

Hazuki looked at Sakura then to Kenji.

"If I knew such information; I wouldn't tell you." Kyo spoke truthfully.

"Fine, I figured I'd have to do things the hard way with a Hazuki…"

He signaled his two counterparts forward.

"Take care of Hazuki; and if the Karate brat decides to interfere handle her accordingly. And make it fast…." He said as if it would happen instantaneously.

Kyo looked to Sakura; she was already in a her fighting stance indicating she had every attention on helping him. He turn his gaze back to Sora, and Namura who were both closing in on the duo. The Hazuki practitioner nonchalantly eased into his stance; slouching his shoulder slightly as well as his knees; he brought his hands up about center mass and cocked his head to the side.

Namura was his target; so he swayed to the left and let the behemoth focus on his moments. He watched in his peripheral vision as Sakura inched in on Sora and begin a series of attacks; but that was short lived. It occurred to him that he couldn't focus on her battle and beat his opponent as well.

"Want to hear your bone crush?" He snarled as he stroke his knuckles.

"No. Not really." Kyo answered sarcastically.

"It was a rhetorical question…hahaha" He begin to erupt in annoying menacing laughter.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kyo countered.

"Raaaawl Hazuki!!"

He charged at a maddening pace towards Kyo; Hazuki dodged out of the way but simply stepping aside. Namura kept running unable to stop himself slammed into the adjacent fence; the metallic ring of the links sounded off in unison when he hit.

Kyo looked to Kenji who stood smirking with his arms crossed.

"Can't fight your own battles Kenji?" Kyo cried.

Kenji closed his eyes as if the statement was baseless. "I only fight worthy opponents Hazuki Kyo…"

Kyo growled and turned back to see Namura had collected himself and was angrier then nest of hornets.

"You think you so smart Hazuki…I won't miss you this time."

The Jujujistu fighter knew he couldn't go head the head with the brute; he had to outweigh him by more then seventy kilos. One wrong move and Namura could incapacitate him in one blow. Skill and speed would be the key to victory.

Sakura ducked under straight arrow kick delivered by Sora; followed by a series of knife-open hand strikes. The kick boxer strikes were decisive and deadly; she weighed her moves like a chess player never truly revealing her true intentions until it was to late…_for the opponent_. Sakura was no pushover though; although not the decisive type, she relied strictly on impulse and eyesight. It was as if she could feel the move before she saw it coming; making her defense almost impossible to compromise.

Sora threw a straight punch into Sakura's guard; the karate student intercepted the punch with a knife hand block, and stepped in with a forearm aimed at Sora's throat. Sora stopped her forearm with her own and quickly stuck her opponent in the shin with a sharp kick. Sakura went limp; and watched as Sora seized the opportunity to land a roundhouse kick squarely across her face sending her into a tailspin; before she went crashing into the ground.

Kyo looked back and saw her hit the ground with a thunderous roar.

"Sakura!" Kyo cried out.

Namura fist blasted into Kyo's Solar plexus on that instant sending him flying across the rooftop with an unsettling thud as its ending. Kyo held his stomach; the pain was agonizing . The largest big 3 member walked up to him and picked him up by his collar. Hazuki continued to wince as he tried to make out Namura's crooked smirk; he raised him well off the ground and begin to laugh manically.

"Stupid Hazuki I got you now!" Namura chuckled some more.

"Hazuki, you're weak. And you would think you could be my match? You can't even touch my subordinates." Kenji bragged contently.

Hazuki struggled to break free but couldn't find a way to release himself from Namura's vice grip. He watched as Sora paced over Sakura who struggled to get back on her feet. How'd he let himself fall victim to such a move; he shouldn't have let his guard down so easy.

_Flashback_

Cherry blossoms littered the ground from the tree above; adjacent to the dojo. Ryo stood in a white gi; with the Hazuki name on the left breast, as did his son. His hair streaked with silver and black; his son Kyo attempted to break the board with a forward punch; but found the board to be more resilient then it looked.

"Even the strongest aura has its weakness. A tree can grow one hundred feet but one day it will fall…." Ryo spoke his words of wisdom in an even tone.

"Why is that father?" The young Hazuki questioned.

"Because that is the way nature works. Remember this if one day you should become powerful and revered. Everyone has a weakness; everyone."

Ryo looked into Kyo's eyes; he knew his son had the fire that burned inside the heart of a Hazuki. The board split in two upon Kyo's striking hand.

"Good." Ryo praised his son.

_Flashback_

"I can't sit here feeling sorry for myself." he thought to himself

Kyo regained his composure; crossed his hands over Namura's wrist. Namura begin to lose his grip and begin to pull Hazuki in closer. The Hazuki practitioner wasted no time and used his arm as leverage; to strike his leg into Namura's throat.

"aauooooof" Namura lost his wind from the blow; and lost his grip upon Kyo.

The monstrosity begin to fall back disoriented. Kyo knew that moment was his only chance to take him down. He grabbed Namura's arm and swept his feet from under him in the same motion. Namura slammed into the ground; the rooftop appeared to rumble when his large frame came in contact with it. Kyo dived with elbow first into his opponent's abdomen; with enough force to down an elephant; his eyes widen then dissipated before he drifted into incapacitation.

Kenji couldn't believe what he was seeing; or how Hazuki had turned the tables in the face of defeat. Kyo rolled over and return to his feet; his eyes on the next enemy he would takedown.

_Kenji…_

Sora would make sure that didn't happen; she charged at Kyo with a wide elbow strike aimed at his head. He felt her presence before she came within striking distance with the blow; and instinctively ducked under the pre-emptive strike. The kick boxer quickly regained her footing; and charged in with a series of hand strikes. Kyo barely block and evaded the onslaught; he begin to see why many called her "shadow hands." She managed to land a strike to his chest. Kyo felt a series of explosions erupt in his chest from the concentrated strike. He barely dodged the follow up uppercut she looked to finish him off with.

The Hazuki warrior knew he couldn't let this go in forever; trying to tire her out wouldn't work because she had exceptional endurance. And apparently she had a jackhammer behind each blow. He would have to wait for that one decisive blow to take her out. Sora changed up her attack and deliver a high sidekick at Kyo's head; he easily intercepted with his right arm knocking it to the side. She stumbled losing her balance from the sudden parry.

_Now…_

Kyo stepped with a fierce front kick to her open torso; putting all of his weight into the ensuing strike. Unprepared for the blow; Sora took it full force her eyes bulging from the intensity of the blow. She skidded across the rooftop a few feet before coming to a halt; surprisingly only taking a knee. One hand clutched her stomach and the other wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth; a smirk formed where her hand cleaned up. Kenji attempted to go over to see to her well being; but she immediately put her hand up in protest, in which Kenji did not contest further.

"You're defeated….." Kyo said sure of himself.

Sora was silent for a moment; but then begin to snicker to herself.

"Does he know who I am?" She wondered arrogantly.

Kyo went over to Sakura to see if she was ok, she had a slight blemish on her chin and shin, her knees were a little skinned up too. But for the most part she looked to be fine.

"You have unfinished business Kyo…." She said still ashamed she had fell victim to Sora's moves.

"Right…" Kyo got back up and looked to Sora who was now standing; but obviously injured from the previous blow. He had to admit; she was damn tough to take such a blow and come back for some more.

"I'm Sora Tanaka, captain of Suka High kickboxing team. Among the gangs of Okinawa I'm known and feared as "Shadow hands." Do you think some nobody could best me?" She beckoned angrily.

Hazuki had heard enough rhetorical questions for one day; he didn't care what title she had. There was no way she would defeat him; he had seen her movements and he knew her breaking point.

"You got much to learn about giving away your movements Shadow hands.." Kyo started.

Sora looked changed from angry to confused.

"Even a beginner knows the basics of hiding their movements. But apparently you do; and you say your feared? Must be fighting some pretty weak opponents." Kyo said truthfully; yet cocky tone.

"What do you mean!?" Sora barked.

"Come, I'll show you." He gestured his hand forward.

"No!" Kenji cried, causing both fighters to turn their attention to him.

"Kenji…..?"

Kenji walked over and touched his counterpart on the shoulder and begin to whisper in her ear.

"This battle is over; we've embarrassed ourselves enough. Look, what he did to Namura for crying out loud. Now I won't question your will to defeat him, but I won't have him damage my dear Sakura further." He said softly.

"But…" She insisted.

"Even if you insist; my decision is final. I am leader after all; I have to make the right ones for the greater good. And my girl knows that doesn't she?" His tone was so saucy and manipulative.

"Yes, sir…." She agreed, even though she didn't admit it. There was no way she could have bested Kyo after the punishing blow he delivered to her mid section. Never had she felt a blow so powerful; she wondered where it came from. Sora had bested foes twice the size of Hazuki. For some reason he possessed a different type of ferocity; like a wild tiger.

"You win today Hazuki…." Kenji gestured to his enemy.

He casually walked over to the unconscious Namura and tucked his head under his allies arm; Sora did the same thing on the opposite side.

"This isn't over; next time it won't be so favorable. You'll have to face me…" Kenji said in a serious tone; and they begin to carry their counterpart away.

"Anytime….." Kyo said to himself.

Sakura walked to Kyo's side and watch them walk away.

"Kenji, I hear he's unstoppable with his stick Kyo."

He looked Sakura in the eyes. "If he gets in my way; I'll make him pay."

Suka High, Outer grounds

Dec 1, 2014 1600 PM

Kyo sat on the bench next to Sakura; she was still a little down about her defeat. The sun ventured its way toward the inevitable setting that would occur soon. A brisk wind cut through the trees causing them to rustle as if they were complaining about a disturbance.

"Tatsusaru…what do you know anything about him?" Kyo questioned his closes friend.

"Well, nothing that Kenji hasn't already said. He's a very powerful man that controls an abundance of commerce in the harbor. Maybe you should do a more through investigation of the situation."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, didn't Kenji mention something about a Chen Guizhang? Maybe that man has some information." She reminded him.

"That's right; that is a lead. And my father knew Chen pretty well." He said excited.

He got up and took a deep breath of air; it was cool and felt good against his lungs. Hazuki was exhausted and it showed on his face; he looked to Sakura. Who continued to stared forward as if she wasn't aware of him. When she went down today he threw his concentration off; and almost cost him the battle. He had no doubt in his mind that she was a very capable fighter. But it was obvious she wasn't on the same level as him; at least not anymore. If she got involved she'd become a liability; and it would cost him more than serious injury.

"What is it Kyo, what's on your mind?" She asked finally after catching his glance.

"I'm going to do this alone, Sakura." He spoke in a straight forward tone.

She begin to frown; it felt like he was boxing her out.

"Why? I knew your father to; I feel its my duty to help you…" She tried to persuade his judgment.

"No, I can't risk something happening to you; you mean to…" he stopped realizing he was speaking from the heart.

"What?" She wanted to say what he was going to; but knew he probably wouldn't.

"It's nothing; Sakura I'm doing this alone. That is my decision, please respect it."

"Fine, if that is what you want…" She lied, she would help him somehow; indirectly if possible.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." He said knowing he wouldn't be coming back to school for awhile.

"You don't want to walk me home Kyo?" She asked innocently.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just need to be alone with my thoughts." He answered in a sincere tone.

"I understand, Kyo." She gave him a fake smile to act as if she was ok with it.

Of course she wasn't, she wanted to converse some more. Maybe even convince to go back on his word; which she knew he wouldn't. He was a Hazuki and terribly stubborn; he'd been that way since they were small and it wouldn't change, not even for a special occasion.

Kyo walked away thinking to himself; he had done the right thing. He was a martial artist; and his duty was to protect people. Even if it meant another martial artist; and a close friend.

"Chen Guizhang…where is my father?" He thought to himself.

Tomorrow he would find Chen and get whatever information he could from his father's friend. For some odd reason he knew it would just be the beginning; and that he would need to be fully mentally prepared for what laid in store for him.

Sakura begin to walk home; she knew a few people who might know a lot of about Tatsusaru; and they hanged out Dobuita lime light district after dark. She knew it would be risky, but that's where she would go.

"Kyo I'll help you no matter what."


	3. A Mysterious Flight

**Chapter III**

**The Mysterious Flight**

New Yokosuka Harbor

Dec 3, 2014 1000AM

The harbor was immensely large and; traffic of all sorts were in great abundance. Massive forklifts offloading cargo from transports; foreman traversing throughout the many connexes that aligned the docks. Fisherman sitting over the side of the pier, anticipating a lucky bite, but usually coming up empty. Wind whistling an appealing tune to the ear, complimented by the sun's glimmering grace; temperature a chilly twenty degrees Fahrenheit. Seagulls flying high above, timing when to sneak a chance to scavenge food from afar. For some this was everyday life, and if you didn't love it, it would grow on you. The smell, the taste the feel of the harbor; it is a way of life.

Kyo set off from the bus stop and headed for the main entrance, immediately he noticed a security checkpoint; along with the somnolent security guard that manned it, not so attentively. He looked to be middle aged, with a mustache he thought made him look tough, but other's thought it didn't go with his face; a face which was rough on the exteriors and didn't compliment the rest.

"Do you have some form of ID son?" He asked, in an lively voice. Proving that looks could be deceiving.

"Yes." Kyo, pulled out his school ID, showing it to the guard, who nonchalantly examined it, handing it back in the same attitude.

"What form of business would you have here…?"

"I'm looking for a man named Chen Guizhang…" Kyo answered truthfully.

"Never heard of him, perhaps you should ask a more informative sentient ." The guard said in a dismissive tone.

Kyo walked off, taking a left at the split in the road; he wasn't sure where to ask next. Apparently, this Chen guy wasn't going to be found so effortlessly. So enthralled in his thoughts; he didn't notice two characters preying on his obvious perplexity.

"_Seems we may have us another sucker, Akina." _A female dressed in a red revealing top; showing her obvious maturity in the breast area, said in a matter of fact tone.

"_I wouldn't say that Mariko, his aura does look lost though." _She glanced at her counterpart, whom she didn't resemble the least bit. Not nearly as developed as her friend; wearing a white tee shirt and blue denim jeans.

Both girls; were attractive in there own sense; Akina's usually lengthy, elegant black hair , she kept it neat in a bun instead of wearing it out; was her greatest attribute. Her eyes seem to sparkle on others with a keen enlightenment. Mariko's bosom was usually all that was needed to attract a boy's attention, and if that wasn't enough, she had long and well toned legs to along with her finely tuned body.

"Hey you lost honey?" Mariko walked over seductively; her eyes interlocking with Kyo's.

Kyo stared at her speechless; his mind getting caught in a trance. This woman was beautiful; nicely shaped, easy on the eyes.

"Well actually, I'm looking for someone. However, I don't know where to start." Kyo answered truthfully.

"We can help you with that. Akina Sejiro…and you are?" She extend her hand smiling, Kyo embraced her hand; feeling the calluses on her hand.

"Kyo Hazuki…."

"_Those are pretty rough hands for a female…."_

"I'm Mariko Watanabe, please to meet you Kyo-chan" Mariko bounced around with energy.

Akina rolled her eyes at her acquaintance, and continued.

"We are well versed in everything in the harbor, tell us what you want know and will present the solution."

"Hmm, sounds so convenient. Two good Samaritans who help lost people in the harbor." Kyo said in a quizzical tone.

"Follow, us Kyo-Chan, will get the information for you." Mariko suggested.

"Do you really have a choice Kyo-chan?" Akina asked in a stern tone.

"I guess not. I'm looking for a man named Chen Guizhang, I heard he operates somewhere in the harbor…."

Akina placed her hand on her, nicely rounded face, and examined Kyo's physique, before going on.

"I happen to know exactly where to find that man….but…"

"But? I knew there'd be a catch…money?" Kyo said annoyed.

"No, we don't seek capital, we have enough of that." She commented with a slight chuckle.

"What then?"

"We have a little problem that needs some muscle…and by your stance it looks like you're well versed in the Martial Arts no?" She again examined his build, with the intensity of a physician.

"I might know something…what are we talking about?" He said hiding the truth partially.'

"Well, we've been having a problem with these three delinquents. They bother us for whatever pathetic reason they can muster. I can hold my own in a fight though; however they are a nuisance that must be dealt with."

"Right, so you want me to take care of your problem. What would me beating them up do? They'll just come back to bother you again, right?"

"You want my help don't you?" She challenged.

"I want your help, but I sure as heck don't need it…goodbye."

Kyo begin to walk away, Akina clenched her fist tightly; she was infuriated, never had a guy just turned their back on her, never had they so nonchalantly.

"I thought he would fall for it….Akina." Mariko said innocently.

"No, this one isn't so dense" She said softly, as he glanced at Kyo walking away. "Yeah, he's definitely different. I'm gonna tell Lance about him."

Kyo put the previous engagement in the back of his mind; even if they did know something about Chen Guizhang; he wasn't going to get involved in their conflict. Especially, not roughing up some of their adversaries.

"Kyo-chan!" A high pitched female voice ringed across the harbor.

Kyo turned to the direction of the noise, and immediately recognized the kindness emitted from the eyes of the woman.

"Mai-san, good morning." Kyo greeted her as he walked over to her lunch-stand.

More of a small building then a lunch-stand, it read Hokuhoku lunches in black Japanese characters on a sign above. There was a slide window; where one would receive the lunches, and several benches in front of the counter where consumers could eat; if they choose too.

"Good morning to you, Kyo" She smile, a smile that could make the coldest heart thaw.

Mai Sawano, face seem to come about nicely, but one wouldn't call her pretty, rather lovely was the correct word to describe her attractiveness. She was a childhood friend of Ryo's, and finally accepted the responsibility of running the stand, her older sister Hisaka-san.

"So what brings you to the harbor, Kyo?"

"Well, I'm looking for someone, Chen Guizhang…..don't have any leads excepts he works here somewhere, and he's Chinese"

"Yes, I can tell by the name. Hmm, well this is a big harbor, you don't know anything about his occupation?"

Kyo, remembered that he always wore expensive suits, he looked important. It made him wonder what his father was involved with him. His father would always say he was an old friend, and nothing more.

"I don't know what he does, but always wore tailor made suits when he visited my father."

"Any reason you didn't ask Hazuki-sensei?"

"That's the problem Mai-san, my father left somewhere…I believe he might be in danger…"

Mai and Kyo locked eyes understanding each other finally.

"Oh…I see. Ryo was always like that, acting on impulse." She said removing the earlier formalities.

"Now, I have to find this man; I believe he may have talked to him before he left."

"I think I can help." Mai noticed the excitement that sparked in Kyo's eyes upon hearing those words.

"Anything Mai-san." Kyo said eagerly.

"There is a woman that comes here everyday by the name Chen Joy, maybe his wife."

"What time is that…?"

"Noonish, she usually chit chats with me for a little while. I'm sure she'll be here today, guess you'll have to wait around."

"Mai-san…you've been a great help. Arigato (Thank you.)"

New Yokosuka Harbor

Dec 3, 2014 1215 AM

The sun approached its zenith point, it was sought of soothing considering overall chilly temperature of the season. Kyo sat down patiently; he begin to wonder if this Chen Joy would show up anyway. What kind of name was Joy? It didn't sound very Chinese to him, English perhaps? Maybe her appearance would tell more about her name, that it would.

"So who's the kid Mai?" An unknown feminine voice greeted.

Kyo, didn't notice her approach since he was so intertwined in his thoughts.

"You don't recognize him, Joy?" Mai, smirked as she implied the question.

Joy was lovely, beautiful and sweet all mixed together in a special batch, hair the texture of leaves in autumn, still it possessed a wild fire much like her personality. The kind of hair that had a radiant aura when it swayed in the wind; eyes a greenish blue shade that made it seem as one couldn't disagree with her, sporting a figure in comparison with that of a super model.

"Ah, how couldn't I…?" She said observing him.

"You're Joy-san…?" Kyo said hesitantly.

"Don't be silly, I think Mai already gave away my identity. Please just call me Joy, I don't like titles." She stroked her hand through her hair as she said this.

"Yes….my name's Hazuki Kyo" Kyo said confused by her impoliteness.

"Heh, just like your father? Well, what's wrong, obviously you wouldn't come to New Suka harbor for simple reference…"

"Well, actually, I'm looking for Chen Guizhang….I was hoping you could help."

"Hmm, Guizhang is always busy but I guess he could make time for Ryo's son. Come with me Kyo-chan. "

"Right……"

New Yokosuka Harbor

Dec 3, 2014 1400 AM

Sora wasn't having as much luck as Kyo in searching for information. Whoever this "Guizhang Chen" guy was he was very secretive, and apparently he didn't keep any security or they just weren't privy to say anything.

"God no one knows anything here…." Sora observed annoyed.

"What do you need to know?" An opportunistic female voice asked from behind.

Sora turned around; and could see a plainly dressed female, along with her friend who presented herself as a ditz in Sora's eyes. It was obvious who was the brains of the operation.

"Who are you?" Sora asked baffled by the suddenness.

"My name's Akina…and this is Mariko..sounds like you need information, am I wrong?"

"Well…." Sora wasn't so trusting.

"Guess, you don't want information that badly…heh" Akina said rather dismissively

Sora did need the information, whatever it might be, if it would help Kyo, so she reluctantly agreed, telling them her plight.

"Guizhang Chen you say….? Akina looked at Mariko, both of them remembering that name from earlier, could this girl be affiliated with that guy, if so; it would prove useful to them.

"Sounds like you may know something….well?"

"Come with us; I think we may be of assistance to both of us…"

"Is that so, and where would we go?"

"Somewhere private, to many ears here don't you think?" Akina pointed to the security officers patrolling around.

"Fine lets go then…."

Sora, didn't mind; considering she was a martial artist; if anything unexpected just happen to occur, she'd be ready.

New Yokosuka Harbor

Warehouse 3

Dec 3, 2014 1420 AM

The inside of the warehouse was dimly lit, and smelled of mildew; it had a strange feeling of entrapment within. Sora wonder why the exchange of information had to be in such a dreary place. A light suddenly flicked on obliterating the darkness in one stroke, three guys sat on crates, and look as if they were corresponding about something previously, until they were interrupted. Each of them were dressed in similar olive colored top and bottom. The leader of the clique seem to be sitting centre as opposed to his counterparts.

"Akina…Mariko…so and oh who is this pretty lady…?" The leader spoke; his hair slicked back with gel; eyes filled with charisma, yet untrusting at the same time, his face nicely shape and would be considered handsome by most.

"What's this about Akina?" Sora demanded.

"The fact that you mentioned Chen Guizhang makes it even better, our bosses wanted us to dispatch his subordinates." Akina chuckled.

"Hmm, funny a subordinate would ask questions about their leader's whereabouts. Seeing as you guys are asking people if they need information…" Sora begin to survey her surroundings, looking for an opening to escape.

"Don't even think about it….." Mariko said in a even tone, the smile gone from her face.

"Heh, we know how secretive he is, and could be some trick. Anyway, you'll come with us, and will be rewarded. Now will you resist?"

Sora answered, moving into a forward stance raising her hands to fighting above her mid section. She looked into Akina's eyes, who was surprised by the response Sora gave her.

"Oh, so we got a fighter do we? You won't fear well against us honey…lets go" He signal his buddies to get up, and they started to advance towards her.

Mariko came running from behind in attempt to catch Sora off guard, in which Sora responded by simply stepping aside, let her foot trail in the same motion; sending Mariko stumbling to the floor.

"Mariko stay there, you'll just get in the way….." Akina, looked into Sora's eyes and could feel her fighter's spirit, as Sora could feel Akina's likewise.

Sora, started backwards as she seen the other three getting closer.

"You'll find we aren't so easily bested." Akina, motioned her hands forward and started moving towards Sora.

"This is hardly fair…afraid to fight me alone?" Sora tried to taunt.

"Hah, this isn't about fair, even though I could take care of you alone…"

"I doubt it…." A voice said from the shadows, halting all movements.

"What the hell, who's there?"

The man stepped out of the shadows; he was wearing a fighting gi, black and made of satin. On the left breast there lay a character in kanji that translated into "force." Baref ooted, his feet look to be deeply conditioned. His mouth veiled in a black mask, although his eyes were piercing, experienced, and unwavering, hair cut short, and neat, with a little salt and pepper.

"Don't you think this is an unfair fight? No, this is how the 'business' does things…heh."

"Its him! That's the one the boss wants dead, get him!" The leader said immediately recognizing him.

"Such a brazen order…to kill me…" He glanced at Sora. "Perhaps you should leave now, I think they have their hands full as it is…" The man went on arrogantly.

Before she could respond, Akina launched an offensive at her; a slicing chop at her throat. Sora, easily parried the blow, and stepped in with a surging punch to her opponent's abdomen, she quickly followed up with open palm strike to the chin. Akina's body with limp from the force of the attack, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Impressive, perhaps I misjudge you…., you might prove useful against the rest." The mysterious fighter observed.

"Yes…."

Sora motioned towards the three thugs, whom to be a little concerned now seeing her in action. The mysterious fighter took on a reckless charge at the leader, whom was unprepared for such a tactic, tackling him to the ground with a shoulder to the chest. The man then flipped off of the stunned combatant, going for his ally.

The thug's partner responded by throwing a flimsy, inept punch, in which the fighter intercepted midway, using his momentum to flip his opponent to the ground; knocking the wind from him; in the same motion he twisted the arm until it popped out of the socket.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He cried out in pain. The man's eyes nearly popped out of his head from the agonizing pain.

That didn't distract Sora, as he nimbly evaded; the unskilled kicks of her opponent. Whom seem to think he was cornering her. Sora growing tired of this, quickly maneuvered under a kick, and slammed her forearm into his ribs from the side, she quickly spun around to his face with a well placed back hand to the jaw, and he dropped.

"Well, nicely done, but you should leave now, as will I. Perhaps, we can be of service to each other in another location…" He said in a serious tone.

"Right, lets get out of here…."


	4. Lost way

**Chapter IV**

Lost Way

Dec 3, 2014 1230PM

Kyo and Joy both entered the aging warehouse door into a dark abyss, at least that is what Kyo saw it as; considering it was still daylight outside. The warehouse had and eerie feel, he begin to wonder what kind of 'business' this Guizhang chen was involved in. Even though it was totally irrelevant to what he was looking for. He glanced at Joy again; who seem to know where she was going; she flicked on flash light and begin heading up a stairway with Kyo following not to far after.

"Guizhang refuses to move his operations elsewhere; or modernize the warehouse. Must be nostalgia." Joy said casually.

Joy knocked on the door at the top of the stairs; and a man's eyes peeked through the slot within.

"Mother's Earth, Comrades, Father's heaven, Nine Dragons…." Joy recited annoyed.

"Sorry, Joy, but even you must recite the password…." A man from behind the door spoke in a cryptic voice.

"Yeah whatever, I only left just now; and who else looks like me? Oh and I have someone with me."

"Who might that be?" He asked suspiciously.

"Lee, why do have to get the third degree, I am Chen's wife after all…"

"It is for the Master's safety…"

"Well, this boy is Hazuki's son, so he will come with me"

"Joy….I can't…"

"Let him in….." A deep tone voice cut the tension.

She pushed open the door and gave the man standing in the shadows a nasty look. Kyo followed though not as enthusiastically as Joy. A lamp flicked on, and Joy was standing next to a man; possibly taller then six feet. He had a nice build for his height; as his stripe suit fit him considerably well; one of his favorites he had several tailored; it gave him a corporate look. His hair was neatly combed, splitting in an uneven manner by his forehead; overall his face favored an arrow shape rather then an oval. One could tell he was of Chinese decent, as did Kyo.

"Master Chen…?" Kyo inquired.

"Yes, and you'd be Hazuki Kyo." Guizhang didn't bother with formal greetings.

Kyo bowed diligently out of respect, then looked into Guizhang's eyes.

"Master I'll be blunt; I came here to find out about my father…."

"You are not in the position to ask me that Kyo…" Chen replied coldly.

"Master; my father he might be in danger…I must.." Kyo countered.

"If he is, what could you do? Ryo didn't take you for a reason; you'd be a liability."

"But…" Kyo was lost for words.

"Even if you insist; I cannot help you. Go home, your father is a great man; I knew him; he knows what he's doing. Lee, escort Kyo out."

Guizhang exited out of the adjacent door, feeling that he had done the right thing. What Ryo was involved in was to dangerous for his son to follow. Ryo had told him not to let Kyo know; so he would respect those wishes. As made his way to the base of the stairs he could sense someone was there; and got on his guard.

"Come out, don't be a coward." Guizhang said in an even tone.

"It is me, Master Chen…." A voice trailed in the darkness.

"I see…?" Guizhang questioned.

"Just want to inform you; the 'business' is getting more aggressive; and so will I."

"Don't do anything brash; you're my best man…"

"That isn't a problem…" New Yokosuka Harbor

Dec 3, 2014 1250 PM

Kyo started away from the warehouse; feeling as if the whole ordeal was a waste of time. Chen Guizhang was his last lead; and now he would have to start from square one; wherever that would be. He was about to cross the gate when he heard his name being called.

"Kyo wait up…"

He could see Joy jogging along; a cheerless expression contouring her face.

"He's just being stubborn; when it comes to this thing he's worse then your father…"

The honor code, never breaking your word; ever.

"But, I can help you with something." She said smiling finally.

"Anything…." Kyo said anxiously.

"Well, the last time you father left Japan; he went to China. I have a feeling that is where he is now……..Mother's Earth, Comrades, Father's Heaven, Nine Dragons….."

"A password?" Kyo wondered.

"Yes, you'll need this to come back….I know you will. You can't give up so easily…"

Kyo smiled; but that information was to general; China was a vast country and going without any direct leads would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"Joy, Thank you for your help." Kyo bowed and then departed.

"Just like your father……don't get yourself hurt kid." Joy said in a concern voice.

New Yokosuka Harbor

Dec 3, 2014 1430 PM

Sora watch the martial artist pace back and forth; his feet unwavered by the constant punishment he put on them. He finally looked up at Sora after a long pacing back and forth; wondering how a girl like her could be as skilled in the martial arts as she was. Yes, at first look; she appeared to be an ordinary girl; but as he had observed in battle; she was as ferocious as a female lion protecting her cubs.

"Listen up young lady; those thugs we just handle rather soundly; you seem to be very familiar with the Martial Arts."

"I've been trained in the Shi-to Ryu Karate since I was seven….." She answered.

"Quite some time; you look about seventeen; about as old as my former student….." He seem to be downed by the statement.

The man went on in a different tone, a more serious tone.

"Now, those hoodlums were just lowly hopefuls who wish to join a bigger entity. I grew tired of them jumping workers and pedestrians in the harbor. However, I can't be there to help you again; I'd advise you to leave the harbor it is a very dangerous place."

Sora couldn't agree; she had to find Guizhang Chen; and she could feel this man was of some importance.

"I cannot; I must help a friend find a man named Chen Guizhang……."

The man seem to smirk on this statement; almost intrigued that a girl would be looking for such an influential man.

"Chen? What interest would your friend have in him?"

"He might know where my friend's father has gone….do you know anything?"

He turned his back acting as if he never heard the question and went on.

"No."

With that he begin to walk off; leaving Sora with her thoughts.

"Wait! You know something! I'll stay in this harbor, and I'll find Chen Guizhang……!" Sora shouted as he walked away.

Without turning around; he responded. "Then I cannot guarantee your safety; good luck."

And he was gone.

Hazuki Residence

Dec 3, 2014 2000 PM

Hazuki sat meditating in the dojo; it had the look of a traditional; very spacious inside; four candle stands aligned the room's corners. He got up and begin to stretching his muscles; loosening up for the impending session. Right when he begin to setup his form; Fuk-san stepped into the entrance of the archway. Kyo noticing this and bowed respectfully to his elder; Fuk-san returned the formality before speaking.

"Something troubling you Kyo?"

"I don't have any leads…Master." Kyo responded truthfully.

"Oh…so you are still on the hunt…I see."

Fuk-san put in hand on his chin; producing a contemplative expression rose over his face.

"So Guizhang Chen didn't help. He was the only major lead. However; there is another man that can be of help. His name is Himura; he owns a club in the Dobuita shopping district. BBB

"Himura..? BBB; what will I find there?" Kyo questioned; in a serious tone.

"I don't know; I don't believe I should have told you that. Yes, I definitely shouldn't have. In any case; you should find about Tatsauru there."

"How did you know I was looking for that man too?"

Fuk-san got into the Hazuki stance; his posture almost flawless; then looked at Kyo.

"I want you to find Hazuki-sensei Kyo. I fear he may be in over his head; and is trying to protect everyone; like before. You're strong; maybe stronger than your father when he was your age."

Kyo nodded to the compliment.

"You will likely face multiple enemies searching for man as dangerous as Tatsauru. Apparently; he may be the only lead that knows where Ryo is" He paused briefly before going on again.

"When your father returned from China; he implemented many new moves; some he probably didn't teach to you as of yet. Watch…."

The master lunged forward and performed a series of punches to the chest and abdomen section of the hypothetical opponent; finishing the combination with a powerful axe kick to the jaw; and which he quickly adjusted his bearing to the normal position.

"I think I understand, Master. You utilize the power from the momentum of the right leg; and use your agility to perform a succession of punishing blows to vital points; finishing with rising kick to the jaw."

"Yes, that is the basis; of the machinegun fist. But there are applications of course; its up to you do what you feel is right."

"Thank you Master."

Kyo bowed again; before departing to Dobuita.

BBB Club

Dec 3, 2014 2150 PM

Kyo walked up to the entrance; which was located down an alley which didn't smell to inviting. As he made his way around the corner he observed many people in line trying to do the same thing he was; get into the club. He wasn't about to wait in line; besides he was under age. There was only one option left; sneak in.

Hazuki noticed their was a window opened about one and a half story up; music seem to be bumping; neon lights reflected off the window . Probably for ventilation; he wondered why the establishment didn't some kind of sophisticated ACU system; but such thoughts were irrelevant to the matter at hand. It was a narrow alleyway; so he simply performed a split jump; between the two buildings; and begin working his way up.

Finally; reaching the top; he climbed in; jumping down onto the already crowded dance floor. No one seem to notice; as they were in a trance of high ecstasy one would get from dancing with the opposite sex. He worked his way through the crowd ignoring his rudeness; he begin to wonder where this Himura guy would be. Considering he did own the joint; he wouldn't be just casually browsing around. A man of his importance would be in the back room somewhere, counting chips; or monitoring some other kind of activity.

Wherever; he was; it would be heavily guarded; and since he was thinking worst case scenario. He was thinking like six to seven bodyguards at least. Highly trained ones at that, bearing in mind he probably made 3 million yen a night off this joint; and that was just weekdays; not including Friday and Saturday. Where he was making at least twice or triple that amount; with a place that had a three hundred occupancy limited.

There were some catwalks overhead; where it looked like security were patrolling back and forth; surveying the dance floor. He noticed one particular room were two sentinels stood assiduously at doorway.

"_That's it…"_

It wouldn't be as simple as walking up and saying he wanted to speak to their boss.Kyo noticed a man who had the same gear as the security crew; black hat, black shirt, and black shoes and black shades; but the rear of his shirt instead saying security in bold yellow letters; it said Head. Kyo went up to the man.

"Excuse me; how would I be able to arrange a meeting with Himura-san." Kyo asked in a rather polite manner.

The security head; threw him a dirty look; that Kyo couldn't see through his tinted shades.

"You think its that simple? Who the hell are you kid?" The man asked annoyed.

"I'm Hazuki Kyo…."

That name clicked a light bulb in his head; they had been looking for a man name Hazuki; he forgot the first name. But he was some sensei or something; and well while this boy didn't resemble a master of martial arts; he was the closes lead they had.

"Hmm, come with me then." He said trying to sound disinterested.

He led Kyo up the catwalk and just as he though they stopped at the door with the two guards. He gave them a secret nod indicated they would deal with the character that was behind them. So as they entered; the two guards followed; locking the door behind them.

The room was very spacious; a green wool carpet took up most of the surface. Chandeliers hung over the room centre; as well as expensive paintings which aligned the walls. Behind the oak desk which laid at the room's end sat a man dressed in a classy cashmere suit; his legs propped lazily on his desk. A rather handsome man at that; his dark hair neatly combed back; his eyes solemn. He monitored the newcomer who entered with immense scrutiny.

"Who is this?" The man asked annoyed.

"Hmm, his name is Hazuki….Himura-sama."

"Hazuki eh?" Another man said, revealing himself from the corner; were similar classy linens to his boss. His hair done rather sloppy; he wore shades; and seem to have a strong aura emitting from him.

"Well, that saves me the hassle of searching for you Hazuki. You know my main associate had a bounty on your head? You really think you could go up against the "business" and win eh?"

Kyo was confused; had his father been in this deep with this organization. And this associate; could he be talking about Tatsauru? There were many questions to be answered. He could feel the two guards from behind drawing in on him.

Hazuki didn't dissipate time by standing still; he moved out of the box they tried to created around him. He noticed the man that revealed himself late did not move from his position; perhaps he would observe; even so he would have to keep an eye on his pre-emptive strike.

"So, I guess I gotta do this the hard way…"

"It would seem that way…" Himura chuckled to himself behind the desk.

The first didn't waste anytime throwing the first punch at Kyo; not knowing the full extent of his opponent's speed. Kyo grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the stunned man's back; smashing in the back of the neck; letting him drop to the floor limp.

"Attack him in mass you fools, he'll dispatch you easily. Just look at your friends…." The nameless man said as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

Listening to his advice; the two remaining guards both charged at him at the same time. One aimed high from the left at his head with a haymaker; the other came in low to the right with a shot to his abdomen. Kyo threw both his arms out fiercely stopping the haymaker short of his head; and the lower strike to the right of his rib cage; in the same motion he rolled away between them. They followed; Hazuki ducked under a sweeping kick aimed at his head, he slammed his forearm into the man's neck upon rising. His counterpart watched as he buddy stumbled to the ground and charged at the Jujitsu practitioner recklessly. Kyo rotated his body three hundred sixty degrees; leading his leg into the bewildered sentries jaw. The impact of the blow was devastating. It sent the man twirling head first into the rug; blood trickled form the side of the falling man's mouth.

Kyo shrugged as if it was supposed to happen that way; although he had to admit he was aiming for the chest area; but he couldn't complain he had landed it so nicely. He now focused on the man who just stood out of the fight; who seem to smirk; as he threw down the jacket portion of his suit.

"So, you are skilled in the martial arts…so what. My best man Ryu is as well; you may have dealt with my brutes. But this is my right hand man; skilled in Koto-Ryu karate. Yes you will find it most difficult to defeat him.

_Koto-Ryu it was a style that focused on intentionally breaking the bones and joints of an opponent with each strike._

Kyo watched the man's posture; and it seem genuine. Hazuki steadily stepped into his foe's range; in the intent of starting the battled. However, his adversary attacked first; launching a nearly invisible kick to Kyo's die; landing it perfectly. The man quickly capitalized by flinging Kyo over his his hip to the ground.

Hazuki had to rolled out of the way to avoid the finish dropkick the man had aimed at his throat. He staggered to his feet; holding the side which was struck so sweetly, breathing heavily now from the engagement.

"You see, Kentaro will defeat you and I will gather the information from you."

Kyo knew this would be a lengthy engagement if he didn't find this man weakness; but as he sized him up. He could find no weakness to his stance; this was no ordinary man.

The man came attacking again feinting with his right leg at first; but then fully extending it towards Kyo's head. He evaded it by stepping back; but that only led to more kicks. In which he switch back and forth from right leg to left; like a Taekwando practitioner almost. Seeing, that he was simply backing him against the ropes; he gracefully sidestepped the onslaught. Striking his elbow into the man's side as he did so, knocking him off balance from the blow.

Kentaro recovered instantly as if it was a wasted strike; flinging his leg in an unorthodox motion at his enemy's head; in which he found was skillfully deflected with a powerful forearm on to his shin. Kyo relieved his antagonist of his footing; after the well timed parry. Crashing into the ground with obvious disbelief in his stare. Showing no mercy, led his toe sharply into the man's rib cage; further punishing him.

The Koto-Ryu practitioner rolled over; coughing and wheezing from the blows. Struggling to return upright. Kyo watched him attentively; not trusting him to give up so easily; rather knowing he wouldn't.

Himura; looked on incredulously; wondering who this boy was; and how was he even a match for Kentaro. No, he was overreacting there was no way he win; even if he did possess some knowledge of the martial arts.

"I got careless…but I'll finish you this time."

The progressed towards Kyo more cautiously this time, both inched in closer; eyes intertwined; knowing that one mistake could mean incapacitation.

"Finish him!" Himura cried.

Kentaro attacked low and abruptly with a his leg; Hazuki saw through the attack using his own leg as a wedge to redirect his opposition's strike; using the leverage form the wedge to launch himself in the air delivering a rigid kick to the side of the practitioner's head; beads of sweat fluttered from his cranium; as he lost consciousness when contacting with the floor.

Kyo watched to see if he'd rise again just in case; before turning his attention to Himura; who didn't seem to be so confident now that his goons were taking care of.

"Well…ya see…uh uh….."

"Now, you were saying?" Kyo said with a grin.


End file.
